tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Lattice
The Lattice is the massive canal network that was constructed by the Orjeri Union in North East Farthrone. It runs from the tip of the Glasigmyr forest all the way to Orjer City, though only the southern half is considered habitable. History The Lattice was the long term project of the Engineer Guild of the Orjeri Union that took over four hundred years to complete in its entirety. The purpose was to expand on the common usage of watercraft in the Union by the Meerians or river folk, by doing so connect as much of the population together facilitating trade and communication. The majority of the canals were initially built by indentured workers from outside the Union but as new technologies, construction methods and magical talent emerged in the Union the final pieces of the network were constructed by the Guild with assistance from the Blackstaves.The canals are fed by four of the largest rivers in the area as well as thousands of smaller underground rivers that have been redirected. The network was used to transport goods, civilians and soldiers all across the various territories of the Union and was considered the greatest achievement of their civilisation. Small cities were planned around the linking nodes of the canals to serve as trade hubs as well as interchange points. Massive amounts of farmland was connected as well with the canals also providing the duel roll of irrigation in these areas. Following the collapse of the Union the Lattice fell into chaos with the breakdown of administration leading to different responses from different regions. Some seized the oppurtunity to be free from the Union, others chose to cling to the Union's system hoping that the disaster would soon pass. Many military leaders saw the end approach and initiated martial law to maintain control. Regions and Politics The Lattice has been a region of much contention due to its position between the Krontiz Empire and Berenjer, two groups that seek to control the canals. The factions caught in between had developed independently from both of these with each having a complex relationship with not only each other but with these two power groups. Berenjer For more information on this region, see here. Berenjer is a port city on the western coast of Farthrone and borders the Glasigmyr forest and the Ritoru region. Border skirmishes between the feyfolk of the forest were common during the early years of Berenjer's attempts at consolidation but soon it became clear that it would be best for the two to avoid one another altogether. Berenjer initially considered Ritoru a rebellious province, as it did all the groups claiming independence in the Lattice, after a generation however there was reconciliation and while Berenjer did not get the unification it had hoped for, it did get an ally. Ritoru For more on this region, see here. Ritoru's name comes from the lake within its borders where it has large fish farms that provided it with food when the Union fell. Its success as a faction came about when its local merchants decided to increase production of fish rather than abandon their holdings in hopes of escape the feared looting and anarchy that would follow the collapse which many in the Union attempted. This meant that when refugees came through the region carrying many of their valuables and few provisions for the journey they were willing to pay anything for the food Ritoru could provide. Ritoru's southern border with Glasigmyr is relatively peaceful with neither side having any interest in the land of the other. To the north of Ritoru lies Josai which it has had long standing trade pacts with. To the east lies New Heart which Ritoru was in conflict with over a node town, a conflict won by New Hearth, despite this the two now allow free travel between their borders and share limited trade agreements. Josai For more on this region, see here. Josai named after the general that claimed the territory is a heavily military oriented faction in the Lattice with a culture built around honour and duty to the army. It still considers itself to be at a state of war with the unknown aggressor responsible for the destruction of Orjer City which manifests in the maintained martial law over the civilians of the area. Josai is bordered by Maitoru and Ritoru, the former it attempted to conquer and the latter it maintains limited negotiations with usually devoted to the topic of trade only. Currently Josai is rearming for another attempt to take Maitoru. Glasigmyr For more on this region, see here. The southern most part of the Lattice is within the forest of Glasigmyr, a region infamous for its rebellious nature and desire for independence. Glasigmyr is full of various fey creatures all of whom value freedom above all else. The region was heavily deforested by the Union so now its denizens seek to have what was lost regrown. It came into conflict with the Khrontiz Empire following incursions into the forest by the latter and maintains animosity towards Berenjer for the crimes of their ancestors. Glasigmyr is a loose collection of peoples with all free to form groups, leaving and joining new ones as they please but no centralised governing body exists. New Heart For more on this region, see here. New Heart is a region that was a region settled heavily by people from outside the Union after much of it was abandoned by its former owners. It is one of the larger of the factions and has one of the larger populations, it is however decentralised with a patchwork of peoples and wealth spread throughout. It was in dispute with its neighbour Ritoru after some of its denizens attempted to recolonise a large town on the border which Ritoru claimed was theirs by ancestral rite. New Heart won the conflict thanks to a large company of mercenaries that happened to be passing through the region. The conflict was little more than a skirmish with only one battle, but it was considered very unpopular throughout the region. New Heart trades extensively with Maitoru and with the Toothed Fort. Relations with the region of Fureo were initially promising but the two soon became rivals as Fureo claimed an abandoned town and fortified it after the conflict with Ritoru. Maitoru For more on this region, see here. Maitoru is named for its large lake that, like Ritoru is the region's main economic source. It maintains close ties with Fureo as the latter sees it as buffer zone between them and Josai whom they fear could overrun them should their ally fall. The region survives the initial collapse of the Union and later the threat by Josai through the control of its drainage locks that allow vessels to rise or lower in gates to allow them to travel on the unevenly leveled canals in the area. In one case, they were able to drain a large segment of the canals preventing Josai vessels from travelling across it. Fureo For more on this region, see here. Fureo is was formed from a collective of wealthy farmers in the area that suddenly found themselves in control of some of the most fertile land in the area but with their army garrisons abandoned. The farmers paid mercenary groups to guard their territory, many of whom stayed on to work exclusively for the Fureo region. Along Fureo's northern border lies The Four, with which it has mainly been attempting to avoid antagonising for much of its existence in fear of the power that the city's could unleash should they choose to expand their borders. The Four For more on this region, see here. The Four or The Sisters are four large cities placed in the central point between the northern and southern halves of the Lattice. Many of the Lattice's military officers went to the Four after communications broke down and like Josai, martial law was declared.However, instead of maintaining that declaration for generations, a new government was formed once it was decided that Orjer City was truly lost. This government was a council comprised of representatives from each of the city's population, military, merchants and guild members. The Four is one of the most powerful factions in the Lattice but is surrounded by potential threats. The Four are one of the few groups to have any relations with groups not bordering them as they have sent diplomats out to Berenjer along with with others. Source For more on this region, see here. The region simply known as Source is sparsely populated but is considered the territory of the river folk in the area, though they have been found to be willingly ignorant of borders as they consider the whole canal network to allow for free travel, a philosophy many in the Lattice share. There is one large town that controls the flow of water from the mountain river into the canal network, and as the only major clean water source in the north Lattice the region is highly coveted. The Meerians that control the area are unwilling to surrender it to any one group and thus have taken custody of it for as they claim, the good of the Lattice. Berentsu For more on this region, see here. Berenjer was one of the places worst hit by rioting, looting and the chaos of the Union's collapse. It is currently controlled by the descendants of bandit warlords that raid either Kargerata or Source, and if they are particularly well equipped by the Four. Kargerata For more on this region, see here. Kargerata was a major farming region at the height of the Union but it was isolated by the collapse and following the encroachment of the Black Cloud southward, many harvest seasons were ruined by the changing winds. It is a poor region held together by the hardiness of its people and the huge size of its fields producing crops despite the poisonous cloud. Category:Location Category:Landmark Category:Farthrone Category:Orjeri Union